


A "Purrfect" Reminder

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 27 July 2007 in response to <a href="http://windypoint.livejournal.com/profile">windypoint</a>'s prompt of <i>Some Tom Riddle (as manifested from the S locket)/Umbridge manipulative and dark smut. I'm figuring she had that locket for quite some time and he really would have worked her over. Make us feel sorry for her on some levels, disgusted on others</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A "Purrfect" Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windypoint](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=windypoint).



> Written on 27 July 2007 in response to [windypoint](http://windypoint.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Some Tom Riddle (as manifested from the S locket)/Umbridge manipulative and dark smut. I'm figuring she had that locket for quite some time and he really would have worked her over. Make us feel sorry for her on some levels, disgusted on others_.

"Purr for me."

Dolores, down on all fours in her office at the Ministry, issued a raspy sound and leaned harder against Tom's legs.

The open locket dangling from its chain around her neck vibrated.

"Is that it? Tom asked, his hands stroking her hair a bit harder, almost pulling. "I'm disappointed. I thought we were friends."

"We . . . we are, but—"

"Then show me, Dolores. I want to see how much you value our friendship. Haven't I proved mine to you?"

"Oh, yes! But . . . but I'm—"

Tom's fingers tightened around a clump of Dolores' hair and pulled. " _Purr_."

Dolores loudly made the embarrassing noise that passed for her "purring." He was so pretty, her Tom, so powerful. She'd do anything he asked to learn his secrets, to have him—

"T-touch me? Urr, urr. Pet me, Tom? Rrrurrr, rrr. P-please?"

Tom laughed. "You've not been nearly as affectionate as I know you can be, Dolores. You don't deserve my touch. . . . Get the quill."

"Th-the quill?"

"You're not stupid. Or deaf."

Slowly, Dolores pushed herself up off the floor, only to freeze at the heat in Tom's voice as he spoke again.

"I didn't tell you to stand. The _quill_ , Dolores."

"Yes, Tom."

Her knees hurt. They were still healing from the last time she'd . . . communed with her friend, but she could crawl. She _would_ for him. She crawled to her desk and reached up to fumble about for one of her quills—one of his, actually; discipline was so important to Tom.

"I've . . . learned so much from you, Tom," Dolores said, as she grasped the quill and crawled back to kneel before him, her breasts jiggling as she began to breathe heavily in fea—anticipation.

"You know I like to see your face, Dolores."

She looked up at once.

"Good. Don't make me tell you again. Now then, I think you need a reminder."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Power runs through your veins, Dolores, yet you allowed a _Mudblood_ to speak sharply to you during your interrogation today."

"The Dementors dealt with him quickly enough."

"Oh, you _are_ a disappointment."

Dolores cringed to hear the sadness in Tom's tone. "I'm so sorry. I should have kept order."

"Yes, you should have—but that's what lines are for, yes?"

Dolores swallowed, not looking down at her torso or her arms or her legs. Lines. Where? One only had so much skin.

"Across that lovely bosom, I think," Tom said, smiling kindly, "close to your heart. Yes, and your reminder is 'magic is might'. Will you need a mirror?"

"I . . . I can manage," Dolores replied, pressing the quill to her sagging flesh and smiling over gritted teeth as she stared at Tom.

"Oh, that won't do," he chided. 

"B-but I'm looking at _you_. I don't need to look down to write lines anymore!"

"I know that, Dolores, and it pleases me—but I still want to hear you purr."


End file.
